Passion Pretty Cure
Passion Pretty Cure is a fanseries slightly based on Ballerina by StarQueen22. It's theme is determination, dance, and never giving up on dreams no matter how hard it gets to achieve it. Story The land of passion was a beautiful place that is powered by passion, dreams and hope ruled by Queen Espérer but when Queen Catastrophe and her minions attack to usurp the throne. During the attack, Queen Espérer sends her baby daughter to the relam of hope aka Earth with her faithful servant, Cygne with the Hope Colognes to earth. 15 years later, the Princess now named Enive or Eve as she is called by her friend, Vinnie who is a major invention geek when they run away to ??? in hopes of Eve learning to dance. But when Queen Catastrophe sets her sights on taking on the earth it's time for Eve and Vinnie to save the city of ??? from her. Characters Pretty Cures Enive 'Eve' Monday/Cure Energy * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Alexis Tipton (English) The young princess of the land of Passion who has a love of dance but can't seem to find the rhythm and lack of formal training but doesn't let that get her down. Her last name is based on the day of the week she was found. In civilian form, she has short cinnamon colored hair with hair clips holding back her long messy bangs and jade green eyes. As Cure Energy, her hair becomes reddish pink and longer tied back in a bun and her eyes become red. Her theme colors are red and white. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Passion is a go! The Cure of passion and Persistence, Cure La Passion!" * Attack: "Passion Hurricane!" Vinnie Michaels/Cure Determination * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Josh Grell (English) A young orphan like Enive who became quick friends with her when she saved him from bullies. He is one determined boy when he puts his mind to it even when his invention fails he never gives up. He has a crush on Enive. In civilian form, he has chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Determination, his hair becomes tan and slightly longer and his eyes become hazel. His theme colors are Brown and black. Cure ??? Mascot Cygne She is Enive's caretaker who hid in a music box that was also given to her to give to Enive when she got older. She became a maid when they get to the dance academy for Enive. She is a silver swan with blue eyes with a mark of a heart on her forehead. When in human form, she has shoulder length black hair tied in a bun and blue eyes. Villains Queen Catastrophe Torent She is the first to attack. Tsunami She is the second to attack. Eruption He's the third to attack. ??? The monsters of the day. Students of On Pointe Academy Vikki Adams A rich and snobbish girl who doesn't care about dance only the fame that comes with it. She is a top contender for the mean girl of the academy. She is a rival to Enive. She has blonde hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. Susie Blue She is a shy and kind girl who becomes close friends with Enive and Vinnie. She is very talented dancer but after a small slip up hurting her ankle she is afraid to dance. She has waist length brown hair and brown eyes wearing a red headband, Shiloh Adams He is Vikki's older brother and the heart throb of the school but only seems sweet and is really just as bad as his younger sister.. David Shimdt He is the director and one of the dance teacher of On Pointe Academy who is very strict with his students even stricter if he sees promise in them. Leslie James She is the piano player for the class who is always willing to play music for the students to practice to if they are in competitions. Thea Blue She is Susie's mother and cook for the Academy who makes sure the students get a good meal each day. Items [[Hope Colgones|'Hope Colognes']] They are the henshin devices. Hopeful Lights They are the light of hopes and dreams within people that are being attacked by Queen Catastrophe and her crew. Esper Music Box A music box that is owned by Enive given to her by her mother and home of Cygne though since it was broken by Vikki Cygne has been trapped outside of it forcing her to stay human. Location Echo City: It's where the story takes place. In it is: * On Pointe Academy: A large academy deticated to dance teaching from ages 8 to 18. It is also a boarding school hense the large size. * Rainy Days Confectionary: A popluar candy shop in town. * Episodes # I get to be a Ballerina and Hero! Cure Energy!-When two young orphans named Enive and Vinnie runaway to Echo City to live out their dream. But when Enive's music box is broken as a young woman comes out telling her who she is and to help find the Hopful Lights, # I got my dream job! Cure Determination is Born! # Category:Fan Series